Moustachu
by Perle bleue
Summary: Personne n'est sans ignorer que s'endormir dans la salle commune est fortement déconseillé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir d'un élève si, par malheur, il se retrouvait inconsciemment à la merci de personnes mal intentionnées. James Potter connaissait cette règle mais se croyait immunisé. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui. Que nenni!


Bon, je faisais le ménage sur mon ordinateur quand je suis tombée sur cette nouvelle que j'ai écrit 3 ou 4 ans auparavant. J'ai complètement oublié que je l'avais et j'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais publié. Je n'avais pas la motiv' de le modifier comme je n'écris plus de fanfictions dans je le laisse tel quel.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MOUSTACHU**

Personne n'est sans ignorer que s'endormir dans la salle commune est fortement déconseillé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir d'un élève si, par malheur, il se retrouvait inconsciemment à la merci de personnes mal intentionnées. Il se réveillerait très certainement avec un nez de cochon, des limaces à la place des cheveux ou bien encore dans un état tellement euphorique qu'il aurait l'envie irrésistible de faire une piquée dans un lac gelé de décembre. Heureusement pour les élèves de Gryffondor, aucun étudiant n'avait encore expérimenté un plongeon dans des eaux glaciales après un petit somme dans la salle commune. Il était évident que nul individu ne serait assez fou pour le faire de son plein gré. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas rencontré James Potter et Sirius Black.

Ces jeunes adolescents étaient sans doute les plus grands farceurs en aucun cas aperçus à Poudlard depuis plusieurs décennies. Jamais Argus Rusard, le concierge, n'avait eu autant de travail avec ces deux-là. Ils étaient les premiers de sa liste noire (suivis de près par les quelques autres deux cent soixante-dix-huit élèves de l'école) et avaient l'honneur de visiter régulièrement son bureau (« On ne voudrait pas que vous vous sentiez seul, Monsieur. On tient trop à vous. »).

Aux yeux du vieil homme, ils avaient toujours l'air suspicieux, même quand ils ne l'étaient pas. « Vous préparez un mauvais coup je le sens », disait-il parfois le matin alors que les deux élèves descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. «Regardez-vous, bande de débraillés, je suis sûr que vous avez passé une nuit blanche. Faites attention, je vous ai à l'œil. » Ce que Rusard ignorait, c'est qu'aucun membre du château n'était aussi matinal que lui. Certains en venaient même à se demander s'il lui arrivait de dormir la nuit. Il semblait toujours être là où il ne fallait pas, tel un fantôme arpentant les murs de l'école sans trouver le repos éternel. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Peeves et lui se connaissent aussi bien. Le soir venu, le château devenait un véritable champ de bataille entre le mort et le vivant et il fallait bien l'avouer, le fantôme l'emportait toujours.

Cela n'arrangeait rien lorsque des élèves venaient y mettre leur grain de sel et s'alliaient inévitablement à Peeves pour ne pas se faire prendre par le concierge. Pourtant rien ne garantissait le silence de l'esprit frappeur. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de beugler deux ou trois indices sur l'endroit où se situaient les rôdeurs.

James Potter, Sirius Black et leurs acolytes Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew ne s'étaient jamais fait attrapés ni par Rusard, ni par Peeves. Ils avaient la capacité de passer sans être vu ne serait-ce que sous le nez du concierge. Ils connaissaient le château comme leurs poches et par conséquent, pouvaient mettre au point leurs plans sans être repérés par qui que ce soit.

Leurs farces étaient parfois puériles et de mauvais goût mais même Lily Evans se devait d'avouer qu'ils savaient donner dans l'originalité. Il n'était pas rare de voir un élève (en l'occurrence un Serpentard) affublé d'un uniforme qui était non sans rappeler le mouvement moldu hippie ou bien d'une peau _légèrement_ bleuâtre (des « Shtrountts » disait Remus en faisant référence à une bande dessinée moldue dont les principaux protagonistes étaient de petites créatures toutes bleues). Il arrivait également que certaines personnes se retrouvent pendues au plafond, comme de vulgaires chauves-souris, sans aucun moyen de redescendre au sol.

Lily Evans condamnait ces actes. D'après elle, ils avaient pour unique but de rabaisser autrui en les ridiculisant et en les humiliant publiquement. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son meilleur ami était la principale victime des Maraudeurs. Severus Rogue, plus communément appelé Snivellus appartenait à la maison des Serpentards et avait le même âge que James Potter et ses amis. Ces derniers nourrissaient une haine intarissable à l'égard de Severus et c'était réciproque. Mais par son amitié, Lily avait créé un lien entre les deux maisons ce qui était très mal vu. Les Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas dû à ses origines moldues et à son appartenance aux Lions. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils n'avaient rien contre le fait de sympathiser avec des élèves d'autres maisons. C'était même très recommandé en vue de leur statut social au sein de l'école. Toutefois ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que la belle rousse _fraternisait avec l'ennemi_.

James Potter n'appréciait pas beaucoup Lily Evans. Elle n'était qu'une Miss Je-sais-tout, Préfète-en-chef en devenir. Bien qu'elle fût jolie, il lui manquait grandement une vie sociale (Severus n'étant pas considéré comme un élément pouvant contribuer à sa socialisation). Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et était dans l'incapacité de se détendre. James l'avait rarement vue sourire, ce qui pour le jeune adolescent constituait un délit grave dans la constitution du parfait Maraudeur. Elle respectait le règlement de l'école à la lettre et les professeurs l'adoraient.

Cependant, Remus Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler que Lily Evans était une jeune fille de caractère qui n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses pensées et opinions. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et était donc parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle était dotée d'une grande maturité, sans oublier que son intelligence et ses connaissances la propulsaient à la première place de la promotion 1974.

James consentit volontiers à accepter ces qualités qui faisaient de Lily une jeune fille plutôt attirante. Il aurait bien songé à entamer une relation avec elle si ce n'était pas pour son manque d'humour.

Parfois, il avait songé à la prendre pour cible dans ses manigances mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se venger ? Lily quant à elle, avait appris à ne pas se montrer vulnérable en présence de l'un des Maraudeurs. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que l'occasion serait trop bonne pour la laisser passer. Par conséquent, elle avait toujours pris grand soin à ne pas s'endormir dans la salle commune, en pleine nuit. C'était le moment préféré des Maraudeurs pour agir.

Cet avertissement informulé avait été compris par tous les élèves de la tour. Quant aux quatre plaisantins, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à eux : ils étaient les maîtres incontestés des farces en tout genre. Ils pouvaient donc se reposer tranquillement sur leurs lauriers.

Grossière erreur.

Cela se produisit un soir de début février. D'épais flocons de neige recouvraient Poudlard de son manteau blanc depuis plusieurs jours à présent et les élèves utilisaient activement leur temps libre à construire des bonhommes ou à combattre rudement dans des batailles de boules de neige. Personne ne songeait à la pile de devoirs qui les attendaient patiemment dans leur dortoir. Après tout, ils avaient encore tout le temps qu'il fallait pour les terminer et s'amuser ne tuerait personne.

C'est de cette manière que James Potter se retrouva à deux heures du matin dans la salle commune à finir une dissertation de Potions ( « Les antidotes sont-ils universels ? »). Pas un chat ne se promenait dans le salon et le silence n'était rompu que par les raclements de plume sur le morceau de parchemin. Certains se délecteraient de cette quiétude inespérée pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur devoir mais ce n'était pas le cas de James. En effet, lui qui était si habitué au chahut que faisaient ses amis au moindre instant, éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer sur sa dissertation. La chaleur et le crépitement du feu de cheminée ainsi que le silence de la salle achevaient de le bercer dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

- James? James! Allez réveille-toi!

Des mains secouaient ses épaules, l'arrachant à sa nuit tant aimée. Refusant d'ouvrir l'œil, il gémit et enfouit son visage dans le bras du canapé.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, parvint-il à dire d'une voix étouffée.

- Non, lève-toi! Tu dois te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard en cours.

James soupira. Adieu monde imaginaire, bonjour la réalité. Non sans peine, il se redressa lentement et replaça consciencieusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se retrouva face à ses trois meilleurs amis: Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. C'était Rémus qui l'avait réveillé et en voyant son visage, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation d'hilarité. Sirius et Peter ne tardèrent pas à suivre et rirent tous deux de manière tonitruante. Ils attirèrent l'attention des quelques élèves qui traînaient dans la salle commune et bientôt, plusieurs rires fusèrent.

- Jolie moustache, Potter, lança Lily Evans avec un grand sourire.

James fut tellement surpris par le sourire de la jeune fille qu'il se retrouva incapable de la quitter du regard. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait, elle devrait le faire plus souvent. Sortant de sa torpeur, il observa les autres élèves, bouche bée. Rémus qui se rappela à quel point son ami était difficile au réveil, se racla la gorge.

- Ahem, James, je pense que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Sans dire un mot, James se leva perplexe et monta dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. La chambre, comme à son habitude était en désordre: vêtements, livres et jeux étaient éparpillés çà et là sur le sol et les lits étaient défaits. Le Gryffondor ne s'en formalisa pas et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

A la vue de son reflet, il eut une exclamation de surprise. Lui, James Potter, avait été victime d'une blague. Une blague très puérile et peu originale certes mais une blague quand même. Il fixa longuement la moustache qui lui avait été dessiné sur le visage et eut un sourire. Alors finalement, la salle commune n'était même pas sûre pour un Maraudeur. Intéressant. James savait parfaitement qu'aucun de ses acolytes n'aurait pu faire cette blague. Il s'agissait d'un débutant, sans aucun doute. Un débutant doté de sens de l'humour.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Rémus était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés et yeux rieurs.

- Débutant, pas très brillant, répondit simplement James.

- Oh, ne parle pas trop vite. Cette moustache a été dessinée avec un objet moldu appelé « marqueur indélébile ». Autrement dit, cela ne partira pas avant plusieurs jours. Ce n'est peut-être pas très original ou grandiose mais c'est assez pour te faire, disons, remarquer pendant quelques temps. Assez pour que tout le monde s'aperçoive que le farceur est devenu victime d'une farce. Et ça, c'est brillant.

Comme pour démentir ses propos, James ouvrit le robinet et entreprit de se laver le visage à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. La moustache demeurait toujours aussi noire.

Il grogna, frustré et se tourna vivement vers Rémus.

- Il faut que je découvre qui c'est, dit-il d'un air déterminé. Le plus vite possible.

James entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré et la tête haute. Personne ne manqua la belle moustache noire qu'il arborait et bientôt, le jeune Gryffondor se retrouva au centre des conversations, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait pas honte, au contraire. Il tenait à saluer le talent du farceur tout en lui lançant le défi de recommencer. Les paris étaient ouverts.

Il s'installa parmi ses amis et entreprit de remplir son assiette, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Dis-moi James, j'ai une question à te poser, déclara Sirius le plus sérieusement possible.

- Oui?

- Tu ne te serais pas dessiné cette moustache toi-même? demanda-t-il de manière stoïque.

James s'étrangla dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Rémus, ami attentionné qu'il était, lui tapota le dos tout en étouffant ses éclats de rire par des toussotements.

L'expression de Sirius ne changea pas. Soit il était bon acteur, soit il pensait réellement que James s'était infligé cette moustache lui-même.

- Mais enfin Sirius, c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Comment aurait-il pu le faire et pourquoi d'ailleurs? intervint Peter.

- A toi de me le dire Peter. Peut-être que James a-t-il voulu vieillir plus vite que les autres et aura décidé qu'un petit changement s'imposait. Ou alors, il est somnambule. Qu'en sais-je? C'est tout à fait possible. Ce qui l'est moins c'est quelqu'un s'attaquant à un Maraudeur. Impossible.

- « Peut-être que James a-t-il voulu vieillir plus vite que les autres »?, s'offusqua son ami. Non mais tu t'entends? Tu me crois franchement capable de faire ça tout seul pour paraître plus vieux? Tout le monde sait que les moustaches, c'est dépassé depuis belle lurette! Et puis jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais tout de l'existence du feutre débile!

- Indélébile, corrigea Rémus.

- Peu importe! Et si j'étais somnambule, je pense que tu l'aurais déjà découvert depuis le temps!

- Je ne peux pas savoir puisque je dors en même temps que toi figure-toi! s'exclama Sirius. Et puis, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait cette nuit? Non! Alors voilà, tu l'as ta réponse!

James se demanda un moment si Sirius était vraiment stupide ou s'il le faisait exprès. Mais il préférait ne pas le mentionner pour ne pas froisser son ami. Qui sait comment pourrait-il réagir?

- L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu me faire ça t'es tellement insupportable? demanda calmement Remus.

- Bien sûr que oui! Ça serait la fin d'une ère!

- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu trop?

- Non! Et toi aussi tu devrais prendre les choses au sérieux Rémus! Tu pourrais très bien être le prochain sur la liste et ça sera trois fois pire!

Rémus ne préféra pas répondre. Il soupira, prit ses affaires et se leva de table.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, le cours va commencer.

Tous le suivirent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans les embouteillages habituels du matin et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule. Nombre d'élèves se retournaient sur le passage des Maraudeurs pour tenter d'apercevoir James et les rires fusaient de toute part.

- Eh Potter! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais jamais tu ne seras un véritable homme! Tu n'es qu'une mauviette! s'écria un Serpentard sous les rires de ses camarades.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à l'insulter, une main sur sa baguette, quelqu'un d'autre préféra intervenir à sa place :

- Hey Wilson, c'est pas toi que j'ai vu pleurer sur une lettre de sa grand-mère, la semaine dernière? Alors niveau mauviette, on y repassera!

Ces paroles eurent le don de faire régner le silence dans le Hall. Lily Evans qui insulte quelqu'un pour défendre James Potter qui plus est? Avait-elle reçue un coup de massue sur la tête? Cette question était à méditer.

Wilson plissa les yeux de rage et sortit sa baguette:

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, sale sang-de-bourbe!

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Mademoiselle Evans, pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait en haut des marches et arborait à son habitude, un air pincé.

- Rien professeur, il s'agissait seulement d'une divergence d'opinion, dit Lily avec un sourire d'excuse.

La directrice des Gryffondor fixa un long moment la jeune rousse et James se demanda comment cette dernière faisait pour ne pas craquer. Elle clignait pourtant à peine des yeux et finalement, le professeur sembla accepter sa réponse.

- Bien. Tout le monde en cours, je ne veux plus voir qui que ce soit dans les couloirs! Maintenant!

Tous les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter le Hall en laissant les Maraudeurs, Lily et Wilson seuls. Celui-ci lança un regard mauvais sur les Gryffondor et leva sa baguette. Le sac de Lily craqua et toutes ses affaires tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Wilson! Comment osez-vous! Sous mes yeux en plus! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et une heure de retenue! C'est inadmissible!

Wilson semblait stupéfait. Il avait apparemment oublié que le professeur McGonagall était encore présente. Celle-ci descendit les escaliers rapidement et le somma de le suivre dans son bureau. Le Hall était à présent désert et personne n'osait parler.

- Hum... Que s'est-il passé au juste? demanda Sirius, ahuri.

James sursauta. Il avait ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses amis étaient encore là. Lily s'était accroupie sur le sol et entreprenait de ranger ses affaires. Son pot d'encre s'était brisé et avait tâché tous ses livres et parchemins.

- Allez en cours et prévenez Flitwick que nous arriverons en retard, dit-il.

Rémus hocha la tête et entraîna un Sirius et un Peter confus dans le couloir, laissant James et Lily seul.

- Laisse-moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, déclara la jeune rousse sans lui jeter un regard.

- Non, c'est la moindre des choses, il n'avait aucun droit de te traiter de tu sais quoi.

Il s'accroupit à son tour et l'aida à ranger ses affaires.

- Et merci de m'avoir défendu, c'était sympa de ta part.

Lily haussa les épaules en signe de désinvolture.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

James ouvrit les yeux ronds.

- Non, c'est vrai?

- Oui, il braillait: « Mamie, tu me manques! Je t'aime tellement! » Apparemment, elle lui avait envoyé des sucreries ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle eut un petit rire et le son parvint comme une mélodie dans les oreilles de James. Il n'avait jamais entendu un son plus beau. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté et secouant la tête, prit un objet qui était tombé sur le sol. C'était un petit cylindré noir et épais. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil objet auparavant. Il y avait un capuchon et pris de curiosité, James l'enleva. Le bout du cylindré était plus pointu et arrondi. L'adolescent le posa sur le dos de sa main et vit que c'était de l'encre. De l'encre noire. Comme...

- Evans!

Lily leva brusquement la tête et vit ce que tenait James dans les mains. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'empara du marqueur pour le cacher dans sa robe.

- C'est toi... c'est toi qui m'a dessiné cette moustache.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Potter. Je ne suis pas aussi puérile pour faire une blague pareille.

Mais James la connaissait. Elle ne savait pas mentir. Les rougeurs sur ses joues prouvaient bien que c'était elle la coupable.

- Si c'est toi, j'en suis sûr et certain!

La jeune Gryffondor se leva, s'empara des affaires que James avec dans les mains et partit en trombe en direction des escaliers. Cela ne découragea pas James qui s'empressa de la rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

- Mais tu as le sens de l'humour alors! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu as fait une farce, toi, Lily Evans!

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers James, le regard flamboyant:

- Oui, j'ai le sens de l'humour Potter. N'en doute jamais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi alors je te suggère d'apprendre à me connaître avant de me juger.

Puis, voyant que le Gryffondor ne réagissait pas, elle repartit en direction du cours de Flitwick d'un pas rapide. Lorsque James reprit ses esprits, Lily était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est pourquoi il n'eut d'autre solution que de s'écrier:

- Hey Evans! Je peux apprendre à te connaître quand tu veux! Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?

- Dans tes rêves, Potter!


End file.
